Why Can't Simplicity Be Simple?
by compulsivereader
Summary: 4 people we know move in together after the trio graduates. Honks, GWOC, HGOC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: To tell the truth, I have no idea where this came from. I was just playing Sims:Bustin' out, and I went to free play, where I randomly decided to make a game where these four were roommates.

I own nothing. I am playing my game on JK's console.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why Can't Simplicity Be Simple?

Chapter 1- Moving in

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bell Street, just outside of London, June fourth, 1998

"Well, here we are. 1122 Bell Street."

"It's a bit of a… fixer upper, don't you think?"

"Aww, come on. Think of how Sirius's old house used to look! We cleaned that up pretty well, didn't we?"

"I guess so. But let's head on in, that lightning over there doesn't look to good."

The two Hogwarts Graduates standing outside the old house quickly hurried in and got as comfortable as possible to wait out the storm heading their way.

Now, you may be wondering exactly who these two people were. Harry Potter had finally been able to move out of his "family's" house and move into his official family home: Potter Mansion. The problem with this scenario was that he would be the only one living in that huge house, and it would get fairly lonely quite quickly. But there was yet another problem: his friend Hermione was looking for a place as well, and she wasn't exactly independently wealthy (unlike him). So he invited her to live with him, free of charge. Of course, she accepted without hesitation.

The two walked into the house and into a rather expansive entrance hall, wondering where everything was.

"Skippy! Could you come here for a moment?"

Suddenly, a small house elf appeared and took a deep bow.

"Yes Harry Sir?"

"Skippy, I'd like you to meet my friend Hermione. I will be moving in and she will be living here as well. I will be training for professional quidditch for most of my time here, and she is studying to become a Potions/Transfiguration Mistress. Do we have the proper facilities available?"

"Oh yes sir! We have a quidditch pitch in the back yard and a potions lab down the hall to the right. The Library is fully stocked and self-updating. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"If you would not mind taking our things to our rooms, and then showing us around so we don't get lost too easily, it would be appreciated."

"Rooms? Master and Mistress is not staying together?"

"No, Skippy, we've been over this. I am not your master, nor is Hermione your mistress. And we're not together. We're just friends. She will be a great catch for whoever finally catches her heart, but I have my eyes on another."

And with that, the elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"Harry, I know you treat her nicely, but you know how I feel about slavery."

"I know Hermione, but with house elves, it's not really slavery. It's more of a symbiosis. Without someone to serve, a house elf's magic will eventually die from disuse, causing the elf itself to die. So in reality, it's all equal. It's only wrong when you mistreat the elves."

"If you say so…"

"Ask Skippy if you're not sure."

"No, I trust you."

With another pop, Skippy reappeared and proceeded to show them around the house.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That evening at dinner, an owl flew in and dropped the latest edition of The Evening Prophet at Harry's disposal. He read the front page and had a look of grim determination.

"Well, it's official. The world knows He's gone. Took them long enough; I killed him three whole days ago."

"Then it's good that the mansion has so many wards then isn't it?"

"Don't I know it. I'm not sure which to fear more: the crazed fans or the homicidal death munchers out for revenge."

"Well I'm going to hit the sack. Night Harry."

And with a friendly and supportive hug, she departed.

"I guess I'd better get to sleep too. Sleep well Skippy.

"You too, Harry. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll get them.

"Thanks," he threw the paper away, "don't work too hard."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

AN: Once again, I have no idea what possessed me to do this. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! (This will be slightly action packed; no HH; no HG; no slash/femmeslash; 2 OCs also from my sims game.)


	2. Getting Comfy

Chapter 2

Getting Comfy

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione woke up and stretched.

'Where am I? What's with the fancy décor?

She then remembered she was at the Potter Ancestral Home; she smiled at the fact that she was living with her best friend again. After all those years at Hogwarts, she couldn't imagine living away from her friends, let alone- um... alone. She looked around her room, examining every detail.

'I like the coloring overall, if it is a little bright. That old armoire will have to go, it looks about ready to collapse. Maybe we could get one of those new Wizarding doors, put a new closet there. And I know I'm keeping this bed, it's just so comfortable!'

After her little reflection time, she grabbed a set of clothes and walked into the adjoining bathroom, and proceeded to get ready for the day.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

After a nice shower, Hermione decided to explore her new home a little more thoroughly. She thought a logical place to start was the bottom and work her way up, that way she could stop by the kitchen and get some breakfast.

As she was heading downstairs, Hermione heard muffled grunts coming from a room she hadn't seen yet; a dull clang followed each of the grunts. Curious, she stuck her head in the door and saw Harry working out, lifting weights on an ordinary muggle all-in-one workout bench. She stood quietly, marveling at the amount of weight he was lifting, and with such apparent ease.

"Hermione, tsk tsk. Your mother wouldn't appreciate voyeurism. Neither would Ron for that matter."

"Uh, I was just leaving... Besides, it's not voyeurism; I was simply amazed at how much weight you can lift. What is that set on exactly? And what do I care what Ron would think about who I look at?"

"Don't you and he have something going on?"

"Ugh, not since sixth year, Harry. You should know that better than anyone. And again, what is that set on?"

"Oh. I forgot, sorry. This is set on about seventy kilograms. You're right about it being a lot; my arms are on fire! So where were you headed?"

"Just down to get some breakfast and then to take a more detailed look around the house. Why?"

"Wait five minutes and I'll make breakfast for us both and we can explore together. Just let me take a quick shower."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be in the kitchen,

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Harry, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"The Dursleys had me cooking the minute I was tall enough to reach the stove burners. I guess I just got good over the years."

"Well at least you got something from that horrid place. I think we may have a full-time cook here."

"Oh come on, you'll have to cook _some_ of the time."

"Fine, but you get weekends when you're not working."

"Deal."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444

And so the two spent the next four hours exploring their new home. At noon, they returned to the kitchen and had a small lunch.

"I can't believe you have a Room of Requirement here. That's simply amazing."

"I'm just happy we found the panic room. If this place is ever attacked, which might happen with all those Death Eaters out for revenge, that room will serve as the perfect HQ. I wonder how they made that floor. It's like a room-sized Marauders' Map."

"I don't know how they did it, but it sure is wicked."

Their conversation was interrupted when a small owl flew in and nailed Harry in the side of the head.

"Owwee! Jeez Pig! Watch where you're flying!"

Harry untied the note from the annoying owl's leg and started to skim over it.

"Who's it from?"

"Ginny. The Burrow was attacked and basically destroyed. Luckily, Goyle's father ran the attack and mistimed it so no one was home. But now she has no house and needs to come live with us."

"What about the others?"

"Ron's staying with the Twins in Diagon Alley and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are portkeying to stay with Charlie."

"Well at least no one was hurt. When will she be arriving?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Now, apparently."

They quickly got up and raced to the door, finding a tired-looking Ginny standing there.

"Oh, Ginny, are you okay? Come in, sit down. I'll get some tea."

"I'm fine, just a little worn-out. Got a bed anywhere? I just need some sleep."

"Sure, you can be in the room right next to me. Is that okay Harry?"

"Of course it is, it's really you guys' house too."

"Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"We're happy to do it. Sleep well."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Hey, here's Chapter 2. Sorry all my updates are slow, but my English teacher IS the Devil herself. Right now, I have 4 assignments, 6 long term projects, and a research paper, all in her class. Then add Biology, and Algebra 2, and Spanish, and a choir concert on Monday; it's not cool.

If anyone has any ideas for The Escape, please tell me; I'm kind of drawing a blank here.

Responses:

Twista- thanks, I hope becomes one.

Reddy- Yes, yes it does, doesn't it?

Makotochi- Hope you do.

FroBoy- Do you just have that muscle-memorized or something? I've never seen a review by you that didn't consist entirely of that.


End file.
